Love?
by rainbowstrike
Summary: The Uber Director is bent on his plans for capturing the Flock. But something happens that he didn't count on; falling in love. WARNING- AkilaxUD. It's a crackfic pairing. Completely stupid, freaky and weird, but give it a try. you might think its funny


**A/N;**

**Possibly the stupidest, most disturbing idea I've ever had in my life. And what do i do with stupid disturbing ideas? Why, put them on fanfiction of course! **

**I'll be posting a new chapter of 'the lists' pretty soon. Oh, another thing, before I forget- I'm on max-dan-wiz now. Same name.**

**Feel free to add. :D **

**And Iggy?**

**Iggy: Thankfully, Rain owns nothing. If she's written this then I can't imagine what she'd do to **_**us **_**in the Maximum Ride books. **

**Rain: It was a one off. You know me- when I get an idea, I have to write it. **

**Iggy: -sigh- we could've probably done without this one. **

**Note- this may scare young children. I have NO IDEA what state of mind I was in when I thought this up. **

The Uber Director was frustrated. He was no closer to having the bird hybrid children in his grasp than before, and he was getting impatient. He scanned the images of the bird-kids flying, until something caught his eye. Something new. Something that had not been considered. Something... amazing.

Her snowy white fur was like fluffy clouds. Her black nose like a dark diamond. The Uber Director leant in, his eyes glued to the being of pure goodness before him.  
Never before had he seen such an amazing creature, and he doubted he ever would find another that matched her. He simply had to have her. When he captured the bird-children, she would survive. He would not let her out of his sight. Then, he would shower her with gifts, making her the happiest being in the universe. They would live peacefully together, and she would return his love without question.

Yes... that was how it would work. The Uber Director called for Gozen.

"There has been a change of plans." He said seriously. "The snowy-white one will stay with me..."

**

Those insufferable children! The Uber Director's heart was shredding as he saw his one love fly away with them. His plans had been ruined, and now he was going to die without knowing the sweetness of being with her. If he could cry, he would be sobbing. Nothing mattered any more that she could not be his. Nothing. And as he fell to his death, the Uber Director closed his eyes and frowned. Love had made him weak. That was the problem. Love was not part of the equation.  
But still, love had brought him happiness. If only for a short time.  
"I will be waiting for you." He said aloud, his voice lost in the wind.

**

"What was with that freaky box guy and Akila?" the Gasman asked later that night. Nudge shrugged.

"He never stopped looking at her! It was really weird, and I was kinda getting a little creeped out. Maybe he wanted her for her fur. It is really pretty-"

"Beautiful." Total cut in sharply. "Her fur is _beautiful_."

"Sorry Total." Nudge apologised. "I mean beautiful."

"That box is lucky he didn't lay a single hand on her. He would've been in for it then." Total growled.

"Yeah, the ankle-biting of a lifetime." Max muttered to Fang, who smirked. Angel didn't say anything. She hadn't said anything for a long time. Max glanced at her again worriedly. Her face was as white as a sheet, and she was barely moving.

"Angel... Ange, honey, are you okay?" she asked, going and sitting next to her. Angel looked up at Max slowly, and shook her head. Max looked at Fang, alarmed. What could have happened? What was wrong!?

"What's wrong, Angel?" Fang asked, coming over. By now the others were leaning in as well.

"The Uber Director..." she managed. "He was thinking..." she trailed off, shuddering.

"What was he thinking, baby?" Max asked, hugging her tightly.

"He was thinking that... that he... loved Akila." Angel said. "It was horrible." She leant into Max and started to cry. No one moved. No one spoke. Only Akila looked up when she heard her name. Finally, it was Total who broke the silence.

"That-" he started snarling and growling and Akila looked at him in alarm. Max's head was spinning. This was beyond disgusting.

"What a freak." Gazzy said, and suddenly that was it. They were all laughing uncontrollably, and Angel grinned up at Max, the Uber Director's thoughts already buried beneath the stupidity of the situation.

"Poor Akila." Iggy agreed. "I thought it was bad that _Total_ was after her!"

"Hey!" Total cried indignantly.

"Sorry." Iggy apologised through his laughter. Max shook her head, hoping that her Angel was okay. She could only imagine what sort of-  
Yeah. She didn't _want_ to imagine. What a freaky day- surviving hurricanes and killing weird box-humans who had things for dogs.

Freaky was kind of a MASSIVE understatement.

**A/N;**

**Yeah... that was weird. Weird, disturbing, wrong... whatever. I think they're called crack-pairings. That's definitely a crack pairing.  
Anyhoo, read and review!**


End file.
